yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Viktor Nikiforov/@comment-72.135.216.127-20161222121924/@comment-119.235.65.234-20161222235917
Simple People/ Hetero's - I love you Victuri - Actions speak louder than words Season 2 of YOI or Season 995/1000 - Yuuri the dumb Pork Cutlet Bowl realizing that he had been in Love with Victor the Whole of his life/he's first love when he saw him skating on TV and he's eyes Shone... (Even though he had confessed his love for him on National TV - FOR THE FIRST TIME THERE'S SOMEBODY I WANT TO HOLD ON TO AND THAT PERSON IS VICTOR, - (Hmm for people who thought he was gonna confess to Yuuko and then the Three Triplets popped up and then he said oh they're bigger than the last time he'd seen them, yeah sure he was gonna confess because there was no one in the world he wanted to hold on to, Victor was the first one '''but no he'd been in Love with Yuuko - '''my foot, just put a man and woman in the same room and people will think they're in a relationship but make two men kiss in front of the whole world to see on Live TV, Nope that was a hug...?-?) I DON'T REALLY HAVE A NAME FOR THAT EMOTION BUT I'VE DECIDED TO CALL IT LOVE! - Yes you innocent Piggy you're so in love with Victor that you Know it but you don't know at the same time - 0-o '''And let's not forget ep. 6 shall we - '''No body else can satisfy Victor, ONLY ME, NO BODY ELSE KNOWS VICTORS LOVE, I'M THE ONLY ONE...JFC Yuri when you're skating Eros then the''' True Yuri Katsuki is revealed'...And. Ep. 10 - Victor saying Life and Love, he's Neglected it for '''more than 20 years - '''So in other words '''you've never been in love since you were born...I got My Life and Love from Yuuri Katsuki line'...I don't think I need to say anything, anymore now -_- Conclusion - This is not your Normal Hetero Ai so don't even think that they're gonna be like Yuri I love you, Oh Victor I love you too, *smooch smooch* Nope this is the most Pure, Complex, True, Real, Soul Mate Love that will have you hitting your head on a Rock and writing a million word essay and even then You would not be able to explain Their Love to The World, through skating, only through skating Yuri Katsuki does that - Show His and Victor's Love to the World... '(And Yup they're engaged AF, Yuuri was shocked sure but did he deny it? Noo but but...'Did Yuri Katsuki Deny it after Victor said they were engagement rings and they'll marry after he wins Gold? No - Good that's your answer short and simple, P.S Victor has a thing for Golden Piggy's so he'll eat him up aka Marry Him after he does win the Gold after all Victor Nikiforov is a man of his word no matter how dorky/sweet/bubbly/comedic he is (Yandere *cough* *cough* ep. 10 when he held Yurio Kitty's Face, Yandere alert...Victor (since Actions speak louder than words): What da Fcuk did you just say abt My MAN Yurio Kitty? O-0 *cough* *cough* Yandere spotted) So don't think too much on these two dorks love, it's the most Sui Generis Love Story you'll ever see!